Recently, information processing devices that provide various functions to a user, such as personal computers (PCs) and cellular phones (smartphones), have been propagated. Such information processing devices may have a lock function for partially restricting functions. In addition, various methods have been proposed as methods for canceling such restriction, and functions for restriction cancelation on the basis of these methods include ensuring security by requiring authentication when the restriction is canceled.